This invention relates to a heat exchanger, and in particular, to a heat exchanger used in apparatus or installments such as air conditioning apparatus, automobiles, electric generators, cooling installments, drying installments or apparatus having a heat source or requiring cooling.
As a high-efficiency heat exchanger, for example, as is disclosed in Japanese patent S61-436795, Japanese laid open patent S61-41895, and Japanese laid open patent H6-123570, a laminated-type heat exchanger with increased heat transfer area by laminating a plurality of plate members has been known. This is of the type such that different fluids are made to flow for the respective layers for heat exchanging.
The defect of such a laminated type that has a plurality of plate members laminated is a high manufacturing cost due to laminating a plurality of plate members. In particular, there have been several proposals for sealing the end portions of the plural laminated members and for providing an entrance and exit of fluid to the laminate space, but they could not reduce the manufacturing cost sharply. Further, the plural member laminate type for high pressure or high temperature use and that resistant for corrosiveness is especially of high cost.